Insanity and Love
by Breaking-Benjamin-rules
Summary: Izaya is a 15-year-old patient in Ikebukuro's Mental Asylum. Born mute and insane since age 13, Izaya is known by everyone in the asylum, doctor and patient. Along comes Shizuo, a new doctor, and Izaya gets attached. Nothing good can come out of this obsession. Mute!Yandere!IzayaxTsundere!Shizuo, MasaomixMikado, blood, language, dark themes. Rating will change later. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Shizaya/Izuo fans~! Been a while, eh? those who have read my other stories-Life as a Girl!, Black Feathers, All Mine-already know who I am. for those who haven't, I am Breaking-Benjamin-rules, loyal Shizaya/Izuo fan. It's been my OTP since FOREVER. Seriously! I'm STILL obsessed with it! XD**

**So~! new story time! this features a Yandere!Izaya and minor Tsundere!Shizuo.**

**Gabe (My OC): sounds interesting, Creator.**

**Vlad (My OC): no it doesn't.**

**BBR: both of you shut up! So yeah. My OC's-the half-blind assassin Gabriel Thistlewood and the Izaya-obsessed Naga/Shapeshifter hybrid Vladimer-will be joining me for this. I own nothing. Enjoy~!**

My name is Izaya Orihara. I'm 15, and I live in a mental asylum.

Let me explain. I was born mute. I couldn't say a word. I couldn't laugh, or scream, nothing. The doctors say that when I was born I screamed loudly and that was the only time I ever made a noise with my mouth. They said that that scream damaged my vocal cords permanently. As if they actually expect me to believe that. I know the truth. My vocal cords were damaged while I was forming. That's what happened.

I grew up alone. My mother died during my birth and my father was an abusive bastard. He's the reason my vocal cords were damaged, I just knew it. He beat mother while she was pregnant with me. They weren't even married and he got full custody of me upon her death.

One day, on my 13th birthday, I finally snapped. While he was beating me, I pushed him back, grabbed a knife and stabbed him a total of 30 times in his skull, chest and abdomen. Someone had seen him beating me and called the police. Why they were looking through the window, I never did find out. But they did, and they called the police. And the police arrived to find me, bathed in blood, holding a knife and standing over his body.

I don't quite remember what happened after that. When I asked via written question, the doctors said I had looked up, grinning insanely at them, and lunged, managing to slice the arms of three of them before they restrained me. They said that the police had dragged me here and said I had gone insane, which was why this place has been my home for two years. Locked in a solitary room with a strait jacket and the only light coming from a small window behind me.

I looked up from my lap as the door opened, and in came my usual doctor, Shinra Kishitani. He's befriended me somewhat in my time here. His fiancée is mute, so he's used to having to read what someone's saying instead of listening to the person's voice.

"Hello, Izaya-kun," Shinra said. He walked over and unbuckled my strait jacket. They do that sometimes, to let me stretch my arms and keep the blood flowing through my veins. Also so I can respond to what they're saying. He handed me a small electronic pad and a stylus, so I could write what I wanted to say because for some reason, I hate typing.

**[Hello, Shinra.] **I wrote, showing it to him.

"Thought I'd let you know, tomorrow I'm showing a new doctor around," he said.

This caught my attention. This place rarely gets new workers. **[Who is he?]**

"His name is Shizuo Heiwajima," Shinra said, "Which makes things easier because I've known him since we were in elementary school. He recently got fired from his job as a bartender and needed a place to work. Since he graduated from high school with grades close to my own and knew a good amount of medical knowledge for reasons I will not tell you, I recommended this place and he applied. I was surprised when he said he was accepted to work here."

**[Your no fun, Shinra~!] **I wrote, **[Why would this guy know anything about medical nonsense?]**

Shinra swallowed and was suddenly very interested in one of the buckles of my strait jacket. "It's…not really my place to say. If he wants he can, er…tell you."

I rolled my eyes. **[Well, I can't wait to meet him.]**

Shinra smiled. "Yeah! I think you guys will get along well." He looked back at his watch. "Well, I have to get to the rest of my patient before turning in for the night."

I sighed but allowed him to put the strait jacket back on before leaving. I leaned against the padded wall and wondered about this new guy. What was he like? How would he act? What did he look like?

I smirked. This would be fun!

**Vlad: why would you give Izaya-sama such a bad history?!**

**Gabe: it's her story, Snake!**

**Vlad: shut it, Thistlewood.**

**Vlad and Gabe: *start bickering***

**BBR: ignore the lovebirds-**

**Vlad and Gabe: we're not lovebirds! I hate him with every single thing cell in my body! *continue bickering***

**BBR: …yeah. Just ignore them. See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, my Ra! 16 reviews in one chapter?! XD this isn't that good, guys.**

**Vlad: I'm surprised too. B(**

**Gabe: oh, shut it, snake! Creator is good at writing!**

**BBR: am not! :( XD But thanks! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know I did. XD I own nothing. Enjoy!**

The next day, I was still wondering what the new doctor would be like when I heard soft talking outside my room. I ignored it and the sound of the door opening, silently listening to the hushed conversation.

"This is one of my oldest patients," Shinra's voice said, "His name is Izaya Orihara. He's 15 and has been here for 2 years."

"I see," murmured a gruff voice.

I forced myself to maintain my uncaring façade until Shinra's voice said "Hello, Izaya!" then I tilted my head downwards and examined the man beside him.

He had messy blonde hair and mocha brown eyes with somewhat pale skin. Underneath the white lab coat, he wore a white button up shirt, black vest, black bow tie and black pants, like a bartender's outfit. He was examining me curiously and almost tensely.

Shinra approached quickly with the other approaching slowly. As Shinra undid my strait jacket, the man asked "What are you doing?"

"Izaya's mute," Shinra said as the buckles loosened, "We have to remove the jacket in order to talk to him." He helped me remove the jacket and allowed me to stretch my stiff arms before handing me the pad and stylus. Then he asked "How do you feel today, Izaya?"

**[Fine as ever, Shinra] **I wrote, rolling my eyes. I knew he'd knew it was sarcasm. He always seemed to know when I was being sarcastic.

"I was just asking," he said, chuckling. Then he cleared his voice. "Remember the friend of mine I told you about yesterday?" at my nod, he continued. "This is him. Shizuo Heiwajima."

I looked back up at the male, who was almost glaring at me. I wrote a message and showed it to Shinra, angling the pad so Shizuo wouldn't see it.

**[He's cute.]**

Shinra gave me a look as I erased the message. Hey, he knew I had a preference for men over women. There was just something about women I despised. The only exception to this was Shinra's fiancée, Celty, who does come to visit sometimes.

I wrote another message and this time showed it to Shizuo. However, I decided to tease him a bit, for fun. So what I wrote was **[How nice to meet you, Shizu-chan!]**

He gave me a venomous glare. "Don't call me that."

I tilted my head, faking an innocent expression as I wrote **[don't call you what, Shizu-chan?]**

"That!" he shouted, "That damn nickname! Don't call me Shizu-chan!"

I heard Shinra clear his throat and looked over at him as he said "I thought you two would get along. It looks like I guess wrong." He gave me an annoyed look. "Why are you trying to piss him off, Izaya?"

**[I'm not trying to piss him off, Shinra,] **I wrote. Then I erased it and wrote **[I'm simply saying hello. Is that so bad?]**

Shinra sighed and plucked the stylus and pad out of my hands. "As much as I'd like to hear more of your excuses, I have to continue showing Shizuo around." I gave him a pout but allowed him to slide the jacket back on and buckle it. He stood up and said "We'll be back, Izaya. Come on, Shizuo." Shizuo followed him out, shooting me a glare on the way, and once the door has been closed and locked, I smirked, leaning back against the padded wall.

I like Shizu-chan.

**And there was their first meeting. XD too much fun on Izaya's part.**

**KuroyoruX09: whenever I can, really. I'm a bit busy with school, but meh.**

**Guest: I see…**

**Creature: oh, okay! XD and don't you mean pouts?**

**Imbored: thanks!**

**Guest: thank you!**

**goldentigress13: thanks!**

**Guest: you got it~!**

**Alwaysblu: you'll see! :3**

**KaleXerxas: thanks!**

**RoxanneTheGreat: here it is!**

**Sakuraya: thank you!**

**princess123897: his being mute plays a large part in the story later. :/ I won't spoil anything though. :3**

**Jules.a: XD sure thing!**

**YourLuckyWish: thank you! :3**

**Guest: mmm…I don't think I'm gonna have Izaya speak in this story at all. :/ but thanks for the suggestion! :D**

**Supremebunnylord: here you are! :D**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys~! here's a new chapter~! And here is where we see the first signs of Izaya's Yandere-ness~! And not only that, but it is revealed that I also ship Masaomi/Mikado! :D enjoy! I own nothing!**

It's been a week since Shizu-chan first started working at the asylum, and what a great week it's been! For the first few days, Shizuo would come in with Shinra on his daily rounds. However, after day 3, he began coming himself whenever Shinra wasn't able. He's made it clear that he doesn't like me and is always very reluctant to release me from the jacket. I've teased, taunted and flirted with him throughout the week. It annoyed him, but it was worth it.

One day, he stormed in, took off the jacket and shoved the pad and stylus into my hands. Then he grabbed my elbow, forced me to stand up and pulled me towards the door.

With effort, I forced him to stop. I wrote on the pad and flashed it at him.

**[What's going on?]**

"Shinra said to take you to the courtyard today, flea," he mumbled. He's taken to calling me "flea" because I am, as he himself said, "An annoying, irritating pest". I personally think it's cute.

I blinked and erased my previous message, writing a new one.

**[The courtyard?]**

I'm rarely taken to the courtyard, because Shinra's a little paranoid that I'm gonna start a fight. I only go once a month, usually.

Shizuo nodded without a word and dragged me through the door, down the hall and into the courtyard, where he released me and walked away, taking a cigarette out of his pocket along with a lighter.

There weren't many people out today, mostly just me, Shizu-chan, two other patients and another doctor. The doctor was a woman with shoulder-length blonde hair, ice cold blue eyes and pale skin, wearing a black, silver and red jumpsuit with a slit down the middle, revealing a cross-shaped scar on her left breast, underneath her coat. I recognized her as Vorona, a Russian doctor who specialized in trauma. I had her for a brief time, but she didn't help one bit.

One of the patients had pale skin and short black hair. He wore a medical gown that was sown shut in the back-something the asylum does with all gowns for one reason or another-and a surgical bandage covering his right eye. His eyes were closed and he was leaning against the other patient, his head on the other's shoulder.

The other one had blonde hair that reached nose length and caramel colored eyes. he wore a similar gown. His eyes were focused on the other patient, and he was smiling softly.

These two are Mikado Ryugamine and Masaomi Kida. Both were brought here suffering from trauma. Masaomi had been involved with a gang and was beaten, broken and raped, if I remembered correctly. Mikado had watched his father torture his mother, cutting her open and stabbing her exposed heart and lungs. By the time the cops got there, Mikado himself was half dead. His father had stabbed one of his eyes, so he often wears a surgical eyepatch. I believed they were a couple, though it took a lot of time for Masaomi to allow himself to engage in a relationship with Mikado.

Masaomi looked up and spotted me. He frowned, and his mouth moved. Though I couldn't hear him, I knew exactly what he said.

"Izaya?"

I waltzed closer, a smirk plastered on my lips as I stopped before them. I wrote a message and showed it to him as Mikado opened his good eye.

**[How are you on this fine day?]**

He looked at me distrustfully, his expression guarded. "Fine."

"Why are you out here, Izaya?" Mikado asked, not lifting his head.

**[Well, Shizu-chan brought me out he-]**

I didn't finish what I was writing, because at that moment I turned my head and saw a sight that sent rage searing through my veins.

Vorona was sitting near Shizu-chan, leaning against him and clearly flirting with him.

At that moment, something within me snapped.

**KuroyoruX09: thanks!**

**Alwaysblu: typical Iza-chan behavior! XD**

**sidney14051: thanks!**

**YourLuckyWish: maybe, maybe not. we'll see. :3**

**Humbunny: your wish is my command!**

**YourDemon'sSoul: thanks!**

**Elride: definitely.**

**LookForTheTruth: thank you!**

**honkytonk-babe3: you got is!**

**untouchable301: he acts sane but is mentally insane~!**

**Jules: sure thing.**

**Guest: thanks!**

**Wow, so many!**

**Gabe: it is a lot.**

**BBR: See that little button that says-**

**Gabe: "Review this Chapter"?**

**Vlad: Click it please.**

**All: Sayonara.**


End file.
